ETERNAMENTE AMADO
by kharinsh moon
Summary: Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Mi matrimonio con Jacobo se ha desgastado con el paso del tiempo. Cansada de la vida que he escogido, decidí tomar un camino diferente. Ése día desperté la ira y la locura en mi esposo. Un amor altruista de adolescente regresa a mi vida...¿será mi eternamente amado quien me rescate de las profundidades de esta pesadilla?
1. prólogo

MI NOMBRE ES BELLA SWAN…

MI EDAD…CREO QUE NO IMPORTA.

ESTOY CASADA CON JACOB HACE MUCHO TIEMPO…

TENEMOS DOS HERMOSOS HIJOS ADOLESCENTES, QUE QUISIERA DEJARLOS LEJOS DE ESTA HISTORIA…MI HISTORIA.

UN POCO DE Mi VIDA…

VIVIMOS LEJOS DEL MUNDANAL RUIDO…EXILIADOS UN POCO DE LA GENTE.

ME HE DEDICADO A LA VIDA EN CRIADO A MIS HIJOS Y DEJADO DE LADO MIS SUEÑOS.

CHARLIE, MI PADRE, NO HA ESTADO DE ACUERDO CON MI MATRIMONIO. ADORA A SUS NIETOS.

POR CASARME CON JAKE HE PERDIDO ALGUNOS AMIGOS Y PARTE DE MI FAMILIA.

ME SIENTO SOLA.

MI VIDA GIRA EN TORNO A JACOB, A VECES FELICES…OTRAS VECES INUNDADOS POR UNA GRAN TRISTEZA…

DURANTE AÑOS HE SENTIDO PENA POR MI APRENDIDO A VIVIR CON LA MALA ELECCION QUE HE TOMADO.

AL PASAR LOS AÑOS Y CON UNA RUPTURA O PARENTESIS DE ALGUNOS AÑOS, NUESTRA VIDA, NO ES LA MISMA.

LAS INFIDELIDADES DE ÉL ESTAN A LA ORDEN DEL DÍA Y EL MALTRATO PSICOLOGICO SEGURAMENTE ES LO QUE MEREZCO POR HABERLO DEJADO DE AMAR.

SI PUDIERA VOLVER EL TIEMPO ATRÁS, CAMBIARIA SOLO UNA NOCHE…ESA NOCHE EN LA QUE CAI EN SUS REDES.

LA VIDA A VECES APESTA…

SOBREVIVO GRACIAS AL INCONDICIONAL AMOR DE EL. MI ETERNO AMADO.

SIN EL, MI VIDA SERIA UN ES MI BRISA CALIDA EN UNA NOCHE DE VERANO.

A VECES PIENSO QUE VIVE EN MI IMAGINACION.

¿QUÉ O QUIÉN ME IMPIDIO CASARME CON EL….?

JACOBO.

MI JACOBO…CADA DIA MURIENDO UN POCO MAS, CARGANDO A CUESTA, UN PAR DE INTENTOS DE SUICIDIO, INTERNACIONES EN NEUROPSIQUIATRICOS, MEDICACIONES Y TODO LO QUE TE PUEDAS IMAGINAR.

¿NUESTRA VIDA JUNTOS?…ES UN BOSQUE LÚGUBRE…PLAGADO DE SOMBRAS.

SOMOS DOS SERES BUSCANDO LA LUZ…

UNA LUZ QUE POR MOMENTOS LA TENGO CUANDO EDWARD, ME ESTRECHA ENTRE SUS BRAZOS Y ME SUSURRA EN MI OIDO QUE ME AMARA POR SIEMPRE…

JACOBO AUN SIGUE BUSCANDO SU LUZ.

QUE DIFICIL QUE ES LA VIDA…CUANDO SE VIVE ENTRE DOS AMORES…

UNO QUE TE AMA Y DUERME A TU LADO…OTRO, AL QUE VOS AMAS CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS Y DESEAS QUE DUERMA JUNTO A TI.

¿QUE LLEVA A UNA MUJER A CONDENARSE A VIVIR ASI Y NO SER FELIZ?

¿QUE SENTIMIENTO TIENE UN HOMBRE, QUE TOLERA QUE DUERMAS JUNTO A EL Y AMES A OTRO?

¿QUE SIENTE UNA MUJER POR UN HOMBRE QUE DESPRECIA LA VIDA Y LA HACE SUFRIR?

¿QUE PALABRAS SON LAS QUE TE ATRAPAN Y TE HACEN SENTIRTE IDENTIFICADA PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA?

MI HISTORIA.

¿LO DESCUBRIMOS JUNTAS?


	2. Chapter I

Cap I

VIEJOS TIEMPOS….

Si te detienes a pensar, el tiempo se escurre entre los dedos, como el agua….

Muy poco queda de ese gran amor de adolescentes que sentíamos el uno por el otro quizás porque el tiempo todo lo desgasta y lo lleva al olvido.

Nuestras fotos de casamiento están tan viejas como nuestro amor.

A veces uno tiene la ilusión de remontar un amor que ha perdido hasta las ganas de querer volar.

A esta altura de mi vida, prefiero dejar que todo fluya, que siga su curso, que sea lo que ha de ser.

Nada…la misma nada. Como asomarse al borde del precipicio para mirar y sentir esa sensación que no hay nada.

Con jake nos conocemos desde adolescentes. Fuimos grandes amigos, nos contábamos todo.

Sabía mi amor altruista hacia Edward, supongo eso también influyó en nuestro amor.

A veces quiero encontrar una razón o explicación sobre mi vida.

¿ En qué momento me equivoque? Aún no la tengo.

Ultimo año de preparatoria, Alice organizaba la fiesta de fin de año…

FLASHBACK DE BELLA

–¡ Alice! no quiero bailar–mis pies no daban más y mi cuerpo tampoco

–No…no…esta noche es solo para bailar y enamorarse, Bells.–saltaba a mi alrededor como embrujada.

–Hola Bella ¡ven a bailar! –sin titubear una mano tomó la mía y me arrastró a la otra punta de la casa

–Hola Jake,¿ qué intentas?–lo miré entre risueña y sorprendida

–Nada…solo trato de salvarte de las garras de Alice…(carcajeamos juntos)

Bien sabia que esas no eran las intenciones de Jacob…siempre enamorado de mí, a pesar de que mi corazón le pertenecía a otro hombre que amaba en silencio.

Y eso a él no le importaba.

Mi corazón latía con solo escuchar su nombre y me respiración hacia un alto, cuando Edward Cullen estaba cerca mio.

Esa noche baile toda la noche con jake, mientras Edward tomaba algo y cada tanto su mirada se posaba en mí, muy al pasar. Un claro signo de que apenas existía para el, sólo era una más en la fiesta de su hermana.

Nuestras realidades intelectuales estaban bien definidas. El finalizaba la licenciatura en psiquiatría y mi vida era tan incierta. Aún no me habían aceptado en ninguna universidad.

Era una locura pensar que podía fijarse en mi.

Esa noche debía ser especial.

Por meses soñé, una y otra vez, la misma imagen. Edward me tomaba de la mano, salíamos al jardín, me besaba con ternura y pasábamos la noche juntos.

–Salgamos al jardín, Bells–me dijo Jake .Solo asentí con la cabeza.

Mi amor hacia Edward era tan inmenso que por momentos el dolor que provocaba su indiferencia me desgarraba el alma. Y Jacobo sería el premio consuelo.

En que estaba pensando en ese momento? Era como caminar hacia la boca del lobo…podría haber evitado ese momento y hoy no estaría atravesando la vida que mal escogí.

–¡Anda Bella! Camina tomada de mi mano.–no me gustaba el tono que usaba, mas que sugerir parecía una orden.

¡Que estúpida…! Caminaba como atraída por una dulce melodía…mis pies seguían a ese hombre que me daba seguridad, con su mano fuerte mientras sujetaba la mía.

Me sentía una frágil oveja que se encaminaba hacia su sacrificio…

Jake me llevó hacia una gran pérgola, en medio del jardín, me apoyó contra unos pilares y me clavó sus ojos negros, su mano tocó mi rostro y se fue acercando lentamente, muy lentamente…

Mi corazón galopaba, sentía como si quisiera escaparse. Podía sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro y su aliento, mezcla a tabaco y alcohol…

Mis párpados se cerraron y él lo tomó como una autorización para apoyar sus labios sobre los míos.

Su lengua saboreo mi boca aún cerrada, mi corazón decía que no y mi cabeza me recordaba que para Edward no significaba nada.

Lentamente su lengua venció mi resistencia y mi cuerpo no escuchaba mi corazón que pedía a gritos huir de ese lugar y correr a los brazos de Edward .

Mi corazón perdió…mi cuerpo se estremeció entre sus brazos y su boca.

Mi cabeza gozaba su triunfo.

Ese fue el principio de un gran amor…seguida por una gran agonía…que padezco hasta el día hoy.


	3. Chapter II

CAPITULO II

CHICO SEXY

Chico sexi…así lo veían mis amigas.

Aun recuerdo ese primer beso.

Durante años me he preguntado porque a veces suceden ciertos momentos, en nuestras vidas y son los que definen nuestras vivencias futuras.

Nunca supe que fue lo que me atrajo de él, quizás esa forma de plantarse a la vida, como un ser indestructible, que no le temía a nada o esa expresión de niño abandonado que buscaba protección.

Que fue lo que sucedió esa noche, que fuerza invisible, actuó entre nosotros, para que ese primer beso, fuera el principio de un gran amor, de esos que toda mujer sueña, y que luego…poco a poco, se convirtió en una pesadilla? No lo se…

De aquel beso…pasaron muchos años…mi amistad con Alice, perduró en el tiempo, siempre acompañándome en todo momento.

De su hermano Edward , poco sabia, solo que había seguido los pasos de su padre.

Alice siempre supo mis sentimientos hacia él, en lo posible, ni me lo nombraba, algunas veces mencionaba que siempre estaba de viaje, en alguna conferencia o que aun estaba solo, esperando enamorarse.

Así pasaban los años…uno tras otro…de aquel chico sexi, con el que me había casado, solo quedaba el recuerdo, de que alguna vez, fue el más deseado por las mujeres…

Mis años en pareja, al principio, fueron felices, con la llegada de los nenes, me convertí en una gran mamá y esposa desdichada…durante esos años la infidelidad, golpeaba mi puerta a cada rato.

Jacob se ausentaba largas temporadas por trabajo y la soledad anidaba en mi corazón.

Solo contaba con la compañía de mi amiga del alma, que todo el tiempo, me aconsejaba que lo dejara y que aprendiera a ser feliz…

Mi vida afectiva iba de mal en peor…cada noche al acostarme, me asaltaban los pensamientos… "ese hombre no te ama", esa frase giraba todo el tiempo en mi cabeza.

Hasta que un día me levanté decidida…a ponerle un punto final…a tanta tristeza…

Esa noche, Jake no había dormido en casa.

Por la mañana, sentí el ronco sonido del motor de su moto, se me paralizó el corazón, respire hondo, lo salude y le pedí que se marchara…

La expresión de su cara era de sorpresa,hasta el día de hoy me pregunto porque se sorprendió tanto, cuando esta no era la primera vez que nos distanciá rostro en cambio era una mezcla de dolor y felicidad…

Encendió su moto y se alejó…

Ese día fue el final de un gran amor y el comienzo de la vida…una vida incierta y la duda si había sido una decisión acertada para mi.

Me desplomé en el suelo…tome mi teléfono y con lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas, llame a mi amiga del alma.

A pesar de haberlo echado, el sentimiento de abandono se apoderaba de todo mi ser.

Al pasar los años él se había convertido en mi mal necesario.

By Luz de Luna

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS..

Un eterno agradecimiento a mi amiga Aliena Cullen, que me tiene paciencia y es mi fiel lectora.

Un besote grande para todos los comentarios hermosos que me dejan en el facebook al igual que en mi blog.

Un gracias muy especial a mi amiga Georgina por alentarme a compartir mis sueños y mis locuras por twilight.

...

PRÓXIMO CAPITULO

DECISIONES.

_!Abre la maldita puerta¡…sé que estas ahí , seguro que la estúpida de tu amiguita, disfruta que me halla ido.  
_Bella, no lo escuches…salgamos por la puerta de atrás._ Alice susurro

Jacobo totalmente enloquecido…  
_No me dejas otra opción que derribar la puerta…maldita perra.-gritaba furioso y se lanzaba una y otra vez contra la puerta.


	4. Chapter III

CAPITULO III

Sentada en el suelo llorando sin consuelo marqué el número y me quede en silencio.

–¿Bella, Bella, eres tú?…Bella contéstame por favor –sonaba la voz de Alice desesperada.

–¡Alice… se fue! ¡Mi Jake…mi Jake se fue!¡me abandono!.– rompí a llorar, como una niña.

–Bells…tranquila amiga.¿ Charlie lo sabe?

–Aun no… ¿que voy a hacer sola? no voy a poder con todo…–me lamentaba por mi situación.

–Iré para tu casa. –dijo desesperada.

Al ingresar Alice a mi casa, me encontró tendida en el piso, preparó un café y nos sentamos en el sillón a conversar.

–Bells, sé como te sentís, pero es la mejor decisión que has tomado en años.¿ Le has avisado a los nenes?– la expresión de Alice era de angustia.

– No, por favor, no quiero que sean participes de tanto dolor…ellos están bien con Reneé y Phill, deben terminar de estudiar…

–Pero algún día se van a enterar…

–Ahora pensar como voy a seguir sola, con tanta angustia, deudas, sin trabajo…

No sé en que voy a terminar…

–Amiga, yo estoy a tu lado…todo se va a resolver con el tiempo. ¿Trabajo?…–me miró pensativa– hablaré con Carlisle, trabajarás en la clínica…

Mientras charlábamos, se escuchó el motor de una moto, que aparco en la puerta de mi casa.

Varios golpes furiosos sonaron en mi puerta. Y la voz de Jake, sonaba distinta. Como la de un demonio desde el infierno.

–¡Abre la maldita puerta! ¡Sé que estas ahí!¡ seguro que la estúpida de tu amiguita, disfruta que me halla ido!–no me imagino que hice para que actúe así.

–Bella, no lo escuches…salgamos por la puerta de atrás.– me dice Alice entre susurros.

Jacobo totalmente enloquecido…

–¡No me dejas otra opción que derribar la puerta…maldita perra!.–gritaba furioso y se lanzaba una y otra vez contra la puerta.

Nosotras salimos por detrás de la casa…corríamos como alma que busca el diablo.

Alice llamaba al celular de alguien para que nos venga a buscar.

Mientras dejábamos mi casa, mi corazón se paralizó al escuchar el sonido del motor en marcha y la moto que se acercaba cada vez más.

De repente la mano de Jake jaló mi pelo, los dos caímos al piso, rodamos por la carretera.

La moto acostada siguió unos metros más y Alice paralizada, por la escena que observaba.

Mientras me propinaba golpes por donde podía…Jake gritaba…

–¡ Me cagaste la existencia!…¿vos deseas hacer tu vida…? desgraciada.

Mil golpes te mereces. No te sirve que te ame tanto?

–Corre a los brazos de él…sé feliz…Si sobrevives a esto…– me dijo en tono amenazante.

Nunca he deseado morir, pero juro que quería que este momento terminara de una vez. Mientras él se alejaba, su risa resonaba en mi cabeza, al igual que el dolor de sus golpes.

Cuando quede sola, Alice me abrazaba y lloraba junto a mi.

Por mi rostro corría mi sangre, estaba embarrada y mi pelo era una maraña de suciedad.

Mis ojos nublados por mis lágrimas, vieron aparcar un auto.

Una persona descendió corriendo y se arrodilló a mi lado.

Su mano tocó mi mejilla. Sentí pena por mi misma

By Luz de Luna

AGRADECIMIENTOS..

Para todos, por leerme.

...

PRÓXIMO CAPITULO

Al llegar, la puerta de la entrada, se veía destrozada. No sentía miedo, pero mi corazón dolía, aquel lugar lucía diferente, ya no sentía que fuera mi hogar.


	5. Chapter IV

CAPITULO IV

BIENVENIDA

Alguien bajo corriendo. Se arrodilló a mi lado.

Su mano tocó mi mejilla. Sentí pena por mi misma.

Mis ojos cerrados, se oponían a ver ese rostro hermoso, que durante años aparecía en mis sueños.

La pena se había apoderado en mi corazón. Durante años soñé con nuestro primer encuentro.

Jamás me hubiera imaginado, que me vería en este estado y en estas circunstancias.

De repente sentí su brazo que rodeaban mi cuerpo, me apoyé contra su pecho y así me traslado hacia su auto, Alice nos esperaba en su interior.

Me senté del lado del acompañante mientras Edward manejaba, de reojo observaba su rostro.

Su expresión era de desolación y odio. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al volante, su mirada se perdía en la carretera.

Mis pensamientos buscaban una explicación a lo sucedido con Jake, la sangre se había secado en mi rostro, pensé… seguramente yo era la culpable.

Mientras el coche circulaba por la carretera, mi cuerpo yacía inerte, sin aire, al ver a Jake recostado sobre un poste en la acera, rodeados por botellas vacías de alcohol.

El impactó de una de las botellas contra el cristal, me recordó a mis sentimientos por él.

La misma nada esparcida en el camino. Una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla.

Continuamos el recorrido en silencio. Sólo mi respiración entrecortada, me recordaba que aquellos golpes fueron reales.

De pronto, tomé una bocanada de aire, mi corazón palpitaba alocado, cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y comencé a llorar.

Su mano se posó en mi cabeza. Mi corazón entendió que todo iba a estar bien.

–Alice, debemos hacer que Carlisle la examiné.–su voz sonó entre furiosa y compasiva–

Al ingresar a la clínica, me traslado en brazos a la camilla.

Carlisle limpió mis heridas. Su diagnóstico: un par de costillas astilladas. Indicó reposó absoluto.

–Mi querida Bella, estarás bien en unos días-me dijo en un hilo de voz-, desearía internarte, pero realmente, Alice, cuidará mejor de ti, que todo mi personal.

–¡Fantástico, Carlisle! En casa estará mucho mejor que aquí.–los ojos de Alice brillaban de la alegría.

Debía recoger algo de ropa. Nos fuimos en el auto de Edward, luego conduciría el de Alice que estaba aparcado en la puerta de mi casa.

Al llegar, la puerta de la entrada, se veía destrozada. No sentía miedo, pero mi corazón dolía, aquel lugar lucía diferente, ya no sentía que fuera mi hogar.

– Bells? te sientes bien?–me miró con rostro expectante.–recoge lo necesario y marchémonos de aquí, Jacobo regresará. Voy a encender mi coche, tú irás en el de Edward.

Sonreí con timidez. Guarde algunas cosas en la mochila, me la eché al hombro, respiré hondo y salí de ese lugar.

Alice conducía a mi lado, en una curva, piso a fondo el acelerador, imagine que pasaría a buscar a su hermano.

Recordé mi hogar, un sentimiento nostálgico invadió todo mi ser.

Recordé la puerta principal destrozada, decidí proteger las pocas pertenencias que tenía allí y decidí volver.

Era cuestión de un segundo, me dije a mi misma, trabaría la puerta y saldría por atrás.

Aparqué el auto de Alice, descendí lentamente, caminé con cierta dificultad. Trabé como pude la entrada, algunas lágrimas nublaron mi visión, me disponía a cerrar la puerta de atrás y escuche su voz.

–¿ Por qué?,¿Por qué, mi amor?- Jake se acercaba lentamente, como un depredador a su presa y elevaba su tono de voz-,¿Por qué ,maldita perra?,¡ Me abandonaste por él!.–gritó enfurecido.

Sus manos me empujaron hacia el interior de la casa, sus golpes intensos, me derribaron .

Mi cuerpo inerte en el suelo, intentaba salir huyendo del lugar, enloquecido y cegado por la furia comenzó a rociar la habitación con gasolina.

–¿ Dónde está tu amiguita?. ¡Perra, mal nacida!.¡Nadie me abandonó y sobrevivió para contarlo¡–sus golpes contra mi cuerpo eran intensos.

El olor a gasolina era intenso, en las cortinas, muebles y en mi cuerpo. Encendió un cerillo y lo arrojó en las cortinas que ardieron al instante.

– ¡Si no eres mía, morirás, desagradecida!–fueron sus ultimas palabras– cerró la puerta y se marchó, su risa retumbaba en mi cabeza, hasta que subió al auto de Alice y se marchó.

Desesperada reptaba por el suelo, buscando una salida por la habitación, atrapada por el fuego y el humo, caí en un profundo sueño.

Toda la familia de Edward me daba la bienvenida y me sentía feliz.

A lo lejos sentía su voz.¿ Era parte de mi sueño?

–¡ Bella!,¡Bella!,-escuché un ruido a cristales, contra el suelo de la habitación.

By Luz de Luna

AGRADECIMIENTOS..

Para todos, por leerme.

...

PRÓXIMO CAPITULO

**CAP V. LA MISMA PIEDRA.**

Las llamas habían consumido parte de nuestras cosas, respirar era todo un sacrificio.

Unos brazos musculosos me levantaron. Mientras intentaban sortear las llamas para salir por el ventanal apoyé mi mejilla sobre su torso. Me sentía a salvo.

A lo lejos se escuchaba la sirena. Algunos vecinos curiosos observaban la escena. Alice lloraba desconsoladamente.


End file.
